Wood fillers are traditionally used to repair blemishes, holes, and other imperfections in wood items such as furniture and the like. Commercially available wood filling formulations typically utilize waterborne technology or solvent-borne technology and possess many of the properties found in a basically effective product. Although solvent-borne technologies form a surface skin more rapidly than waterborne technologies, the interior part of the product still is heavily filled with either a flammable solvent or water which prevents or restricts the product from complete internal setting/solidification. Upon drying, conventional wood fillers are also subject to volume shrinkage due to the solvent or water that evaporates as the product sets. This effect may reduce the total strength of a repaired area. Hot melt adhesive technology provides rapid “through cure” as the product cools from a molten state to a fixed, room temperature state; however, such materials lack important wood filler properties such as as ease of sandability and stainability. Therefore, there is an ongoing need for an effective wood-filling product that does not suffer from these deficiencies.